The Hunger Games:Peeta Mellarks view
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: What Was Peeta Mellark thinking throughout the Hunger Games? The First Hunger Games novel, in Peeta's Point of View!
1. Reaping Day

**_Hello! This is Wolf-Lover-Girl, and this is the story of Peeta Mellark, the boy tribute from District 12, whom, I feel, is greatly overshadowed by Katniss. So, I have decided to write the first novel, ironically, named the Hunger Games, in his point of view! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: This is purely for entertainment, I don't own any of the book, Suzanne Collins did!_**

* * *

I opened an eye groggily. The reaping day. Had a whole year passed already? I grunted and turned round, pulling the covers up to my chin. Might as well have a long lie…

**"Peeta Mellark, get up right now!"**

Baker's boy. Baker's hours. Bakers work.

How could I forget? Mumbling, I stood up, pushing the hair out of my eyes. I pulled on my reaping clothes, a discoloured white shirt, and brown trousers. I plodded downstairs, to see Caine already working. His face was sweated, his blond hair plastered against his skull. **"Give me a hand Peeta.**" He gasped, struggling to lift a heavy tray into the oven. On the count of three we hoisted it to shoulder-height, and then eased it into the fiery chasm. He clapped my shoulder, and then studied me. **"You okay? Nervous?"** It was against my nature to lie, so I merely shrugged and whispered.

**"I've got less chance than the Seam kids.**" Caine nodded.

**"If you were chosen, I would volunteer, but you know I can't."**

Caine was lucky, he was 19 now. I knew he would volunteer for me. Rhys on the other hand….he wouldn't. He would be drunk out of his mind, just like that guy that won the Quarter Quell from our district.

**"Peeta! Caine! Rhys! Time to leave!"** My mother hollered, and I tried not to let my nerves show as I followed Caine obediently.

It was packed. The children were like sardines in a tin. I looked to see what other boys were in my section. My friends wore looks of fear and some anger.

My eyes found her. Standing alone, her brown hair tied neatly in a braid, in a stunning dress. Katniss Everdeen. I prayed to the God I didn't believe in that she would not be picked. I remember what happened to her father and felt waves of sympathy. I tried to work up the courage to talk to her when I was younger, but her independence and her hunting skills forbade me. How I regretted that now.

As the mayor droned on about something to do with the Games, I watched her. The crease in her forehead, the keen eyes that scanned the boys section. My heart jumped with eagerness, was she looking for me? I straightened, but her eyes had met Gale Hawthorne's. Of course, how stupid of me. I sighed, and turned to Effie Trinket. Her luminous pink hair nearly blinded me.

**"Ladies first!"** I risked a glance at Katniss, but her eyes were focused on Effie, for the first time a little fear entered.

**"Primrose Everdeen."**

I felt myself sag. Katniss's adorable little sister, who I watched as she examined my frosting through the window. The smiles exchanged in the street. I felt myself prickle with the injustice. Then, to my horror, I saw Katniss rushing forward. No! I couldn't let her volunteer! I tried to push past, but a solid wall of bodies prevented me from even moving an inch. The words were already in the air.

**"I volunteer!"** Effie's gasp of delight, and congratulatory pep talk. I was getting funny looks, so I returned to my spot. I couldn't believe she was being torn out my life before I could talk to her properly. Katniss, the girl whom ever since that fateful day, I have never been able to shake her from my mind. Taken away from me by the Capitol to compete in their sadistic Games, and she would most probably be killed before I could ever say something to her. I feel myself trembling, not even listening to what was happening, and I see Gale pulling Prim away, which snaps me back into reality. I was too busy contemplating talking to her before she left, before I heard a familiar name being called.

**"Peeta Mellark."**

Me.


	2. Train ride

Ice-cold fear rippled through me. Who? What? Me? I knew, at the deep recesses of my heart, that this was a death sentence. As I made my way to the stage, I catch Gale's eyes, who looks triumphant and relieved, and I can't help feeling a prickle of jealously. He had three siblings that he took our tessarae for, yet I still got chosen? Somehow, I walked up to the stage, not looking at Katniss. I would be sent into an arena, and expected to kill her? No chance. If I had wanted that, I wouldn't have given her the bread! I tried to keep a neutral face as we shook hands, but when I looked in her eyes, I smiled placidly.

The visits were unpleasant to be optimistic. My father ran in and gave me a bear-like hug, and I threw my arms around him, feeling like a little boy again, and I felt my eyes prickle with tears. **"Why her? Why not someone else apart from Katniss?"** I whispered, and he patted my back. He knew of my feelings for her.

**"Just better hope someone else kills her before you do, son."** He was replaced by my mother, who just sat watching me before huffing and saying, **"At least District 12 might have a winner this year. She's a survivor that one."** I felt my heart sink and frostiness creep on me.

**"She? You don't think I can win?"** I asked slowly. She didn't answer, so I stood up. **"Say it! At least have the nerve to say that she will win!"**

**"She will win and you will be killed. Probably during the first 10 minutes I should imagine."** She left me sitting on the bed ripping feathers out of a pillow, feeling hurt and wanting to cry.

Rhys was next, and even he looked shell-shocked. **"Sorry I didn't volunteer bro. I kind of feel bad now."**

**"Don't worry about it."** I whispered hoarsely.

Caine came last. He held out something to me, and I took it, confused. **"For your token, brother."** I turned it in my hands. A thick golden ring with the Mellark coat of arms on it.

**"Mum will kill you…."** I warned, but he shrugged, before punching my arm. **"May the odds always be in your favour, little brother."**

To my surpise, Delly Cartwright rushes in, hugging me tightly. **"Peeta! I'm so sorry!" **She exclaims, her usual bumbling happy self replaced with a crying wreck.

**"What do you have to be sorry for, Del?" **I say, trying to smile, but failing.

**"Out of everyone, it has to be you! You don't deserve it!" **She sniffs, releasing me.

**"No one deserves it." **There is an awkward silence, before the guard appears, gesturing for Delly to leave. **"Listen, I know I won't make it-, don't interrupt! I know I'm going to die Del." **I try to keep cool, but I feel my nerves and fears creep through. **"And, promise me, no matter what happens, that you'll stay strong?" **She nods, and we hug again, before she says,

**"You can win this Peeta. Try, for all of us." **She leaves, and I slump back on the couch, feeling exhausted.

I was herded onto the train, and watched as District 12 rolled away. My home. The last time I would ever see it, before I almost certainly died. The flash of a Mockingjay was the last thing I saw, before I closed the curtain.

So much food! I eagerly devoured it with my eyes. Being a baker's boy did guarantee more food than the Seam kids, but it was always stale or burnt slightly. I picked up the venison steak and sat down, picking at it. I glanced up to see Katniss spooning down the lamb stew.

"**Good choice.**" I mumbled, without thinking. She looked at me bizarrely.

**"What?"**

**"The lamb stew."** I muttered, vaguely pointing my fork at her food. Peeta Mellark, you complete, absolute…

**"Thanks. It's amazing."** She said finally.

Genius!

You talked to her! I knew what Caine would be saying,** "Get in there bread boy!"** I couldn't help smiling.

After the dinner, where I managed to insert a couple of lines to Katniss, we watched the recap of the reaping. I marked Cato, the District 2 Career down as a potential threat. I looked again at Katniss, who was watching a little girl from District 11 being chosen. She looked like she was going to cry, but she was scowling. I made a vow in my head I would do all I could to get her back to our District.

Katniss and I came closer over the next day. At nightfall, we sat in her room, talking about the Games.

**"What do you think the arena will be like?"** She asked apprehensively.

**"Hopefully it has lots of trees for cover, and fire."** I replied, staring at the wall. **"Can you believe we were in District 12 yesterday? Now we're nearly at the Capitol?"**

**She nodded. "I**t's so much to take in!"

As we begin rolling into the Capitol, I look out the window. Gigantic, soaring skyscrapers, crowds of people with eccentric hairdos. I stared at someone who was a doppelganger of Caine. I pressed my face against the window, and began to wave frantically, but he simply stared at me. Not Caine then. I closed the curtains as we grinded to a halt.

We were in the Capitol.


	3. The Chariot Rides

_Thanks to all my reviewers and suscribers! :D_

* * *

I could tell by the prep team's faces they were not used to handling people like me. Every time I looked at them, they would avert their eyes, as if being from District 12 I had some disease. They were probably used to designing fashionable Capitol people, not some skinny brat from the back of beyond.

When the stylist walked in, I could tell she was more like me. Humane. She bore no resemblance to the people of the Capitol. Maybe her eyeliner was too heavy, but everything else was natural. **"Thank goodness, a human being."** I muttered, and she looked wary, incase it was meant as an insult, but then her lips curved into a wry smile.

**"Don't get too used to it. There isn't that many."** She studied my clothes, and sighed, before handing me a black leotard-type thing.

**"What in the name of God is that?"** I demanded, staring at it with discontent.

**"District 12 is the coal region. We will set a little synthetic fire on you – don't worry its completely harmless-"** She added after seeing my face, **"and there you go."**

I yanked the thing on, but when she approached me with a test lighter, I backed away.

**"No way!"** I yelled. I couldn't bear the thought of being set on fire, after what had happened on my first day as a baker. The searing flames peeling back layers of my skin, the red raw pain of being burned alive…

**"It's that or naked Peeta, make your choice!**" Portia warned. An image of the tributes standing stark-naked and covered with coal dust came to the front of my mind.

**"Fine the stupid costume."** I growled. Portia smiled, and we were ushered to the chariots, where Katniss stood, in identical clothes to my own. She was looking uncertainly around. She then turned to me with a slight scowl.

**"What do you think?"** She whispered. I smirked before whispering back,

**"I'll rip off your cape if you do mine."** That got a smile out of her.

A man wearing plain clothes and gold eyeliner approached. With the way he and Katniss spoke I guessed he was her stylist. He instructed us to hold hands, before lighting our capes. I shivered with dread as the flames licked the gasoline. He left, and I looked at Katniss. She shrugged and I took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Firstly, the District 1 chariot rode out. While we waited, I pictured my family, gathered around our tiny TV, watching my debut. Would they be proud? I knew my dad, and possibly Caine would be, but Rhys wouldn't care, and my mother wouldn't even watch if it wasn't compulsory.

As our chariot rode out, I caught a glimpse of the fascinated faces, the cheering, chanting of our names, it was all exhilarating. I saw us on the giant screen playing the chariot rides for all of the Capitol to see. We looked lethal and mysterious. _Well done Cinna and Portia. _I thought, as I clutched Katniss' hand and waved with the other.

Katniss's grip was overpowering, and she crushed my hands, but I didn't let go. It was evident she was nervous, but she kept herself calm and waved as well. When we reached the City Circle, she was about to let go, but I felt my shield waver. I wasn't too good with my act without my rock, Katniss. "Don't let go." I pleaded. She studied me, but kept holding my hand.

President Snow's speech had little effect on me. I decided it was worth my time to study every other tribute.

Cato was the main target. He looked tough and athletic, like most Careers. Interestingly enough, he was as far away from the girl from his District as possible, but he kept throwing her longing looks when the cameras away. Katniss hadn't noticed, she was too busy watching the President. It was like a sixth sense to me, judging other peoples characters. The little girl from 11 was obviously more skilled than she made out, by the confident way she held herself. The boy from 8 was obviously nervous; by the way his hands were clasped in front of him. I turned my attention back as the chariots made a final lap, before we go into the Training Centre. I smiled at Katniss gratefully. **"Thanks for holding me back there."** She merely shrugged as Cinna and Portia extinguished our flames. I let go of Katniss' hand. "**You looked great out there."** I smiled with sincerity. She looked suspicious, but nevertheless smiled back, and kissed my cheek. Right on the bruise from the bread incident all those years ago.

_Does she not know that I remember? Remember her emaciated features and the gratitude in her eyes as she ran off with the bread? Does she think I'm going to kill her in the arena? _I started feeling anger pulsating through me. _But that's what the Capitol does. They tear the Districts apart with their stupid Games and make us hate those in our own Districts._

That's when I decided. Not to play the Games on their rules, but my own. I wouldn't kill Katniss, even if it was down to the two of us. I would rather kill myself.


	4. The Training Centre

The lift up to floor 12 of the Training centre was terrifying for a boy who had never been in one before. All the previous trips, my mother refused to let me go, in her cruel mind thinking an extra day of work for a five year old. I would sit at the front of the shop, looking hungry (something which came rather easily for me) and the customers that entered would feel sorry, and purchase more food. So when the lift shuddered then began ascending, one look down nearly made me throw up. The people waiting people waiting below weren't humans; they were blurs, with no distinctive shape or name. My stomach did forward flips as we climbed steadily higher. I looked at Katniss, but she was looking particularly thrilled. I should have guessed; she isn't scared of anything. Unlike me.

Effie was chatting away about us getting sponsors, and something about coal, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the lift next to us, with the little girl from 11, Rue. Standing next to the giant Thresh, made her look even more miniscule. Their lift stopped, ours continued up a floor to 12.

The only word I can come up with when I saw my quarters was **"Wow."** It was huge, enough to fit way more than 1 person. I inspected the shower, which confused me with all its knobs and buttons, and ended up pressing one which turned it on full, like a rainstorm, and left me smelling slightly lemony. I found another gadget that if I stood in, completely dried me. I lay down on the huge bed, enough to cater for 4 people easily, and closed my eyes, imagining what everyone back home was doing. It was early evening, so they would be making preparations to close down. Rhys would be wasted, Caine would be stacking up the heavy trays, Mother would be washing, and Father would be counting the day's earnings. My job in the evenings was normally to sweep up the floor. I wondered who would be doing it now.

**"Peeta, dinner time!"** I heard Effie trill.

**"Coming."** I replied, pulling on the first thing that came to my touch in the wardrobe, a white shirt with a black waistcoat, and black trousers. I followed my nose to the kitchen, the smell of meat sizzling and an assortment of flavours I had never smelt nor tasted before.

Portia, Cinna, Effie and Katniss are already here as I take my place beside the latter. I am offered wine, but decline politely, remembering that New Years Day when Rhys slipped some "accidently" in my drink. To my astonishment, Katniss accepts, and I chuckle softly at her attempt to cover up her mild disgust.

When Haymitch walks in, I barely recognise him. I felt deeply sorry for his stylist, for he was scowling openly. When dinner is served, I had to keep myself from stuffing the lot down. Instead, I take slow bites, savouring every mouthful of the finest the Capitol has to offer.

I nod occasionally as they talk of our costumes and upcoming interviews, but look up as they set a cake on fire. It looks stunning, and I am about to enquire about what makes it burn, when Katniss beats me to it. However, she stops half sentence, with a cry of, **"I know you!"** Everyone stares, looking shocked and horrified, including the red-headed server girl, who shakes her head wildly and runs off. Questions are fired like from fired repeatedly from a cannon, **"How do you know her?**" but Haymitch sets the line straight.

**"She's an Avox. A traitor to the Capitol. Its impossible Katniss."** I know from the way she bites her lip, she does recognise the girl. She has probably had too much wine, as she continues to talk about how she does, when I interrupt.

**"Delly Cartwright! The moment you said that, I realised, she's a dead ringer for Delly."** To say Delly, a blonde, slightly chubby girl from back home, who is always smiling and complimenting people looks like the red-head, never smiling, silent Avox, is the height of untrue. But I had to say it, to save Katniss from digging herself into a deeper hole.

It's amusing how quickly everyone relaxes, although my conscience nudges me slightly about my lie. I dismiss it immediately. It helped Katniss, that's all I cared about.

Cinna explained how the cake set on fire –with alcohol- and we all nod in approval, before taking some and sitting down, watching the recap of the chariot rides. By far, we get way more than our air-time. Even when on other tributes, you can our flames. Haymitch compliments Cinna on his "rebellious hand-holding idea" which confuses me. Rebellious? Then it struck me. I had never seen tributes, even from the same family, which happened to District 6 a few years ago, represent themselves as one unit. Even Cato and Clove, although to me they seemed to have something more than friendship, stood apart, only risking the occasional glance.

Plans are made for a breakfast meeting about our strategies, and we are dismissed. Katniss immediately bounds off, and I scamper after her, like a lost kitten. I catch up, and put an arm in front of her, blocking her escape. **"Delly Cartwright, huh. Imagine finding her lookalike here."** I stare at her, and she seems conflicted. Maybe she didn't want to get her or the Avox in trouble. **"Ever been to the roof? Cinna showed me. The winds a bit noisy though.**" I added.

**"Can we just go up?"** She questions. I nod, and we head up the stairs. I make my way over to the roof viewing the garden, and sit down, relishing the cool wind. Its so noisy here. Cars, people shouting, screaming, laughing. District 12 seems like a ghost town by comparison. I showed her what I had worked out, that there was an electric fence preventing us from falling off, accidently, or purposely.

When she had explained the story, I had to have a couple of minutes to digest it. I wondered if the poor boy had died. Then I thought of the girl's punishment, and I couldn't help thinking…whose fate was worse? Eternal slavery with no speech, or a quick death?

"**They were from the Capitol, I'm sure of it."** Katniss sighs.** "Why would they want to run away from here though?"** I can't help laughing.

**"I would run away from here. Go home and see my family. But I have to admit, the foods prime."**

We head back downstairs, and all I could think about was Gale. By the way her eyes lit up when she spoke of him, I could tell their friendship was more than that. **"So Gale. Is he your cousin?"**

Katniss seems so startled that I feel bad for bringing it up, but I am determined to find out.

**"No."**

**"Oh. Do you….favour each other? He's the one who took your sister away at the reaping?"**

**"Yes he did."** I note that she ignored my question, but decide not to push it. **"Your father came to see me, in the Justice Building. He gave me cookies."**

I am slightly surprised, but not really. My father had loved her mother when they were kids, and it was Katniss' meat that added to the daily boredom of dry bread. I say goodnight, and head to my room. It has been cleaned since I was gone. The clothes are neatly folded and at the bottom of my bed. I felt anger surge through me. A poor Avox, unable of speech, had to do this. They earned no money, and were treated like dirt. I grab them, and throw them off, before changing into a white pyjamas, and falling asleep easily.


	5. Tactics

**_Hey guys! Really sorry I havent updated in a while, but here we go!_**

* * *

_Peeta...Peeta..._

_We are in the arena. The final two, the two 12 tributes. The dead bodies of our fellow tributes lay face up around us, their faces twisted in agony, raw blood still flowing out of gaping wounds. Katniss faces me, her eyes filled with a wild fury. **"I'm sorry Peeta, but I love Gale, and I need to see him again."** She whispers. _

**_"Are you going to let them win?" _**_ I whisper, pressing my forehead against hers. _

**_"If that's what it takes." _**_She says simply, before a flash of silver, and blackness..._

* * *

**"Peeta! Get up!" **

Groaning, I open one eye blearily. It was a dream. I breathe out a sigh of relief, and haul myself into a sitting position, running my hands through my hair, and rubbing my eyes. **"Coming." **I call to Haymitch, who is sounding increasingly hysterical.

**"Five minutes!" **

**"M'Kay."**

I peel the covers off, and step out, wincing at the coldness of the wooden floor. I glance at the clock beside my bed, and see it reads half 8. The bakery would just be opening.

Trying not to think of home, and ultimately failing, I step into the shower, confused by all the knobs and levers. I press a few, resulting in steaming hot water piling down on me. Yelping, I jump out, before hearing noises coming from my bedroom. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I see an Avox girl, with long flowing blonde hair, crying as she lay clothes at the bottom of my now-made bed. I approach her, but she looks frightened, and runs out the room, before I can say anything. Feeling guilty, I pull on the black trousers and tunic, before drying my hair with the strange contraption in the bathroom.

**"Your worse than a woman!" **Is my greeting as I open the door to a fuming Haymitch.

**"Five minutes!" **I argue, smiling. He rolls his eyes at me, and we go down to the dining room together.

Katniss is dressed identically to me, which is both pleasing, and worrying. Surely, if we appear as a team, then we are set against each other, this will backfire? But, it was Cinna and Portia's decision, and after our fiery debut last night, who was I to criticize? I take a platter of rolls and a few rashers of bacon, before sitting down opposite Katniss, who is looking apprehensive. As I tuck in, I think of today, and how we will meet our fellow tributes. Feeling alot more nervous than I was when I came in, I wait patiently for Haymitch to finish his stew.

**"So lets get down to buisness. First off, if you like, I'll coach you seperatley. Decide now." **

**"Why would you want to coach us seperatley?" **Katniss asks.

**"Say if you had a secret skill you don't want the other to know about." **He explains patiently.

Katniss and I glance at each other, and I can tell what she is thinking. **"I don't have any secret skills. And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I have eaten enough of your squirrels."**

Katniss looks astonished, but seems to recover, and nods, before adressing Haymitch. **"You can coach us together."**

**"Alright. So give me some idea of what you can do."**

Feeling ashamed and useless, I mutter, **"I can't do anything. Unless you count baking bread."**

**"Sorry I don't. Katniss. I already know your handy with a knife."**

**"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow."**

**"And your good?" **

**"I'm alright."**

Alright? ALRIGHT? My bedroom window faces the Hob, and I can faintly see through the windows, and I watch her trade all the time. She's shot down deer before! **"She's excellent! My father buys her sqirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. Its the same with the rabbit she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer." **I realise I sound like I am stalking her, so I sit back, and look coolly at both of them.

She looks suspicious and confused, and says, **"What are you doing?"**

What am I doing? I'm trying to help her, like I've always done! Always watching, always helping. **"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what your capable of. Don't underrate yourself!" **

**"What about you?" **She argues. **"I've seen you in the market, you can lift two fifty kilos of flour! Tell him that, its not nothing!"**

For some reason, I feel a thrill of delight. Has she being keeping watch on me? But then, I feel slight annoyance. **"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people! It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't."**

**"He can wrestle. He came second in our school last year, only after his brother." **She _has _been keeping watch on me. I remember the fighting, and how relatively easy it was to fend off the attacks of my opponents, and knock them down, but I know this wouldn't help in the arena.

**"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone else to death?" **I demand, standing up.

**"There's always hand-to-hand combat!" **She is standing up now, facing me. **"All you have to do is come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance! If I get jumped, I'm dead!"**

**"But you won't be! You'll be up some tree, eating raw squirrel and picking off people with arrows! You know what my mother said to me, when she said goodbye, as if to cheer me?" **I demand, shaking as I remember her harsh words. **"She says, maybe District 12 will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!"**

Katniss waves a hand, and says, **"Oh, she meant you."**

**"She said, 'shes a survivor, that one.' She!" **I mutter, putting emphasis on she. For the first time, she looks genuinely shocked and horrified, and this sinks in.

**"But only because someone helped me." **She whispers, pulling my attention to the roll she is rolling in her hands. I remember the day we officially met, when I gave her the bread. Obviously I helped her! She is Katniss!

**"People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you." **I say, matter-of-factually. It was true. No one with a brain couldn't see that she was a huge competitor in these games.

**"No more than you!" **She argues, making me laugh. Was she naive? Or is she serious? Does she not know?

**"She has no idea. Of the effect she has." **I say, half to Haymitch, half to myself. Katniss looks peeved at this, and contents herself with glaring at the roll, as if it has tried to kill her.

After a few minutes, Haymitch finally pipes up. **"Well then. Well well well. Katniss, theres no guarantee there will be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, steer clear of archery." **He instructs. **"Are you any good at trapping?"**

**"I know a few basic snares." **She mumbles.

**"That may be significant in terms of food." **He points out, before focusing his attention on me. **"Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to the player." **I am about to argue, but he continues, **"In the Training Centre they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other players. The plans the same for the both of you." **He faces both of us, and continues, **"You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn how to tie a decent knot. Save showing your best, until your at your private sessions. Got it?"**

I nod reluctantly, as does Katniss. **"One last thing. I want you by each others side every minute." **Is he joking? Is he drunk? This will not end well! **"Every minute! Its not up for discussion! You agreed to do what I said! You will be together, and you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."**

As we both storm out angrily, we don't even exchange a word, despite my want to, and I hear a door slam in the distance.

_Great. _I think. _She hates me._


	6. Training

**_Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Thanks for my reviews as well! _**

* * *

I stepped into the room, and almost angrily throw myself on the bed, sitting staring at the wall opposite. Great. In 15 minutes I will meet my fellow tributes, most of whom, I presume, will want to kill me. And now, as if adding to the metaphorical cake of my "Bad Things That Are Happening" Katniss is mad at me. For what? Because Haymitch wants us to work as a team? Because I told her that she stands a greater chance in the arena than me?

Sighing, I lie back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I pull of the ring that Caine gave me, the one that used to belong to our Father's Grandfather. It had been passed through the male line of the Mellarks, always to the eldest. I fingered it gently, turning it this way and that, holding it to the light. How insignificant it was; metal with carvings, yet, it meant so much to me. It was my last remaining link to my family. Hopefully when I died in the arena, when they ship my body back to District 12, they put the ring in the box, so the tradition can carry on.

I glanced at the clock, and moaned. 5 to. I may as well go now, my only company here was my melancholic thoughts, which weren't much comfort. Standing, I straighten the bed and exit, making my way to the lift, where Effie stands, beaming at me.

**"Peeta! Nervous?" **She asks, adjusting my collar like a mother hen fussing over a chick. Its all I can do to shrug. **"I'm sure you and the others will get on well!" **She says, and I turn my head, her optimism making me feel queasy.

**"I'm sure we'll all be best friends." **I smile at her, and she nods approvingly. Katniss arrives, and I don't look at her, despite every fibre of my being wanting to.

After the number 12 is pinned to our backs, we approach the circle of tributes, and I realize we are the last there. Talk about eager! A tall, athletic woman with brown short hair, introduces herself as Atala, and explains the schedule for today. I can see all the Careers, particularly the lumbering Cato, look impatient to begin, and barely as she finishes talking, they have bounded off, towards the large weapons that I couldn't even begin to name. I see the tiny District 11 girl, Rue, watching us with those big brown eyes, and I turn to Katniss as an alternative to having to look at her. She looks as if she is about to bound off without me, so I nudge her to remind her of my existence. **"Where do you want to start?" **I ask glumly, feeling slightly panicked that she had forgotten me so quickly.

**"Suppose we tie some knots?" **

**"Right you are." **

The trainer for this station, a small slight man, with green unfocused eyes, rests his head on his hands, looking bored. As soon as he sees us approach, he stands straight, looking eager. By the looks of it, this isn't the most popular training station. He asks us if we know any traps or snares, but obviously, I don't and Katniss does. He teaches us a handy rope trick which would leave its victim dangling upside down from a tree.

After this, we go to the camouflage station, and as I lovingly caress the paints with my fingers, thinking of my cakes at home. I see the trainers eyes light up as she realises she has a potential star pupil in the midst, and sets me to work, disguising myself as leaves and mud. I see Katniss occasionally staring at me, so as way of explanation, I say, **"I do the cakes." **

She starts, and turns round, preoccupied. **"The cakes? What cakes?"**

**"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery." **I see in her eyes the recognition and pleasure, yet the sadness I always associate with thinking of home.

**"Its lovely. If only you could frost someone to death." **She says, almost sarcastically.

**"Don't be superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say its a giant cake-" **I joke, but she interrupts me.

**"Say we move on!"**

* * *

_**Sorry it's not that long! Don't worry, next chapter will be longer, promise!**_

_**May the odds be ever in your favour!**_


	7. More Training and Private Sessions

After spending the morning doing various training techniques, all the tributes are herded into a room just off the gymnasium. Carts are arranged at various points throughout the room, and I see the Careers have already dominated the place, as if to prove they have nothing to be scared of. Most of the other tributes, bar, I notice with interest, Thresh and Rue from 11, who are sitting at the same table, but not making eye contact, are sitting alone, as if terrified that they talk to each other, they will be killed. Par Haymitch's instructions, Katniss and I sit together, making small talk.

**"So, do you miss your family?" **Katniss asks, and I look up at her, feeling a thrill of sadness.

**"All the time. You?"  
**

**"Same." **

After an awkward pause, I reach over to grab a roll from the basket in the middle of the table, and notice how bread from all districts are included. I point this out to Katniss, who is either faking looking interested, or genuinely is. Once I have explained it, I say, **"There you go!" **

**"You certaintly know alot!" **She comments, and I smile.

"**Only about bread! Okay, now laugh as if I said something funny!" **Both of us laugh hysterically, me banging my fist jovially off the table, Katniss bent double. This earns a few stares, but we ignore these. After a minute of this, I lean over, as if to brush the hair from her face, and say, **"All right, I'll keep smiling pleasantly and you talk."**

She talks in length about how she was chased by a bear, and with appropriate laughing and shock, we get through the lunch. The constant need to keep making light-heartened conversation is taking its toll, so as soon as we eat dinner, after a grilling from an unusually strained Effie and partially drunken Haymitch, I sleep.

The next day, despite Haymitch's orders to appear standard, I attempt the hand to hand combat with an assistant, and easily beat him, and I see that Cato and Clove are watching me, slightly impressed. They watch me as I stand up, after flooring my opponent, and I nod politely at them, and he dips his head in acknowledgment, before turning back and practicing with knife-throwing, hitting a dummy from many meters away, straight in the heart. As I pass them to rejoin Katniss, being the person I am, I say, **"Good shot." **He jumps, and turns to me, slightly haughtily. **"Thanks." **He says, looking confused.

I watch Katniss attempt a plant test, and smile when she passes it easily. **"Nice!" **I comment, resulting in a smile returned.

**"Thanks! Where to now?" **I look around, seeing that most of the stations are filled. Cato and Clove are still throwing knifes, The boy with the bad foot from 9 is trying to start a fire, along with two tributes from 5, and the girl with the red hair, who reminded me of a fox, is trying her hand at archery.

**"What about spears?" **I ask, noting it was the only vacant station. She nods, and we experiment with spears for a while, before I feel someone watching us. Warily, I half-turn, and see over my shoulder, the small girl from 11, Rue, watching us from a distance. Recalling when we were practicing knife-throwing and she was behind us, I realize she must be tagging us. I step closer to Katniss, and whisper, **"I think we have a shadow. I think her names Rue." **

Katniss throws another spear, and glances over her shoulders, her face going kind for a minute, before turning hard. **"What can we do about it?" **She snaps, and I see the hand that holds the shaft of a spear trembling slightly.

**"Nothing. Just making conversation." **I say peaceably.

After yet another grilling from Haymitch and Effie about how we were getting on in training, who was watching us? Who was good at what? Any potential allies? I begin to tire of it, and as we are heading to our rooms, I turn to Katniss, and say, **"Someone ought to get Haymitch a drink!" **

She starts to laugh, but stops abruptly. **"Don't. Don't lets pretend when there's no one around." **

Feeling slightly offended, I sigh and nod, feeling as if the whole worlds pressure was on my shoulders. **"All right Katniss."**

I wake up on the third day, feeling slightly apprehensive as I quickly shower and change. Today is our private sessions with the Gamemakers. After a tense breakfast, we are summoned to the dining room, where we all sit, glancing at each other. The first name, Marvel from District 1, is called, and Katniss and I make small talk as each name is called, but after Rue, we stop talking all together, absorbed in our own thoughts.

A woman pops her head around and calls my name, and I stand, Katniss's hands lock around my wrist. I turn, staring into her intense grey eyes. **"Remember what Haymitch said about throwing the weights."**

Smiling at the fact that she actually cares about me, I nod. **"I will. You...shoot straight." **Feeling flustered, I rush from the room.

As soon as I reach the designated area, I can tell this will be a disaster. Most of the Gamemakers are struggling to stand erect, and they are huddled around a buffet tables, like birds around carrion. The least drunk, Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker, grins lopsidedly at me. **"District 12, Male. Peeta Mellark!" **

I nod, and he motions for me to begin. Seeing the weights, I rush over, and, underestimating them, nearly drop them on my feet, resulting in a chorus of raucous laughter. Blushing, I pick them up, which is an easy task now that I know how heavy they are, and with relative ease, toss them across the room. A couple of them nod approvingly, but most of them have begun singing a song that I remember Rhys used to sing, an old drinking song. After a few minutes of me tossing them around, I am given the signal to leave, so I bow courteously, and leave.


	8. Training Scores

After my Private Session, I was confused to where I was to go, so I headed back to my room, before seeing Haymitch standing outside my door, half-empty bottle of beer in one hand, the other propped uselessly against the handle. **"Uh, Haymitch?" **I ask, approaching warily.

**"Peeta!" **He exclaims. **"I need to talk to you..."**

**"Okay..." **I say, assisting him into my room, where he flops on the straight backed steel chair near the door. **"What's up?" **I ask, handing him a cup of water from a pitcher beside my bed.

**"I know you love Katniss, Peeta." **He says simply.

Fortuantly, my back is to him, so he doesn't see the look of utter stupidity that crosses me. Is it that obvious? I tried not to make it be so!

Composing myself, I turn to him with a small smile of lightheartedness. **"Had to much to drink again?" **I ask, biting my lip in an attempt to stop them shaking.

**"Peeta...Let's cut all the fancy nonsense, okay? Be straight with me. Do you, or do you not, love Katniss Everdeen?" **He grabs my arms, forcing me to turn and face him, and lets go.

**"...Yes." **

The relief after this sentence is instantaneous, finally, someone apart from me and my father knows about it. I didn't know how he was going to react, but it was a pleasure not to keep it bottled inside me anymore.

He nods curtly, and says, **"I'm glad you were honest. Now, I have a plan, that, with your consent, could quite possibly help Katniss live to see her family again. Are you in?"**

**"Yes." **I say without hesitation. Whatever I could do that would help her.

With a smirk, he nods carefully. **"Okay. First step, is to have private sessions, instead of both having it at the same time, so we can devise a game plan."**

**"..Won't she get suspicious?" **I ask, but he shakes his head.

**"I can tell, she doesn't approve of the whole friendship idealism that you two have, so, despite a couple of misgivings, it should be okay." **

**"Peeta, dinner!" **I hear Effie sing, and call back, **"Okay!"**

Haymitch and I head down together, nod at Cinna and Portia, who are already seated, and load our plates with the finest the Capitol has to offer. Effie comes down, accompanied by a stressed, tearful Katniss, which makes me sit up immediately, earning an amused glance from Haymitch, which I return with a roll of my eyes.

Soon, the talk turns to the interviews, which I ignore, and watch Katniss until she feels my gaze and looks up at me. Aware that by talking to her would raise suspicion, I merely raise an eyebrow; an unspoken question. She shakes her head rapidly, and soon, Haymitch turns to both of us. **"Enough small talk. Just how bad were you today?" **He asks, rather pessimistically.

Seeing that Katniss was unwilling to talk, I jump in. **"I don't think it matters. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So I threw around some heavy objects until they said I could go." **

I see the semi-relief that enters Katniss' eyes, until Haymitch turns to her. **"And you, sweetheart?"**

Immediately, at the use of sweetheart, her face hardens. **"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." **

She did _what? _Was she crazy? That was openly declaring suicide! Yet, I couldn't help admiring her bravery.

The reactions from the table range from absolute horror from Effie, drunken anger from Haymitch, and shock from the stylists. **"You what?" **Effie exclaims, first to recover.

**"I shot an arrow at them. Not directly at them." **She explains how the Gamemakers were ignoring her, and Haymitch sighs.

**"And what did they say?" **Cinna asks, half closing his eyes.

**"Nothing. Well I don't know. I walked out." **She says, but I can see she is shaking.

**"Without being dismissed?" **Effie yelps, horror laden in her voice.

**"I dismissed myself." **She mutters sheepishly.

**"Well that's that then." **Haymitch says simply, buttering a roll.

After a lengthy discussion about Katniss' worry for her family, Haymitch and I reassure her, and I can see she visibly looks better.

We go to the sitting room to watch the scores, and I can feel Katniss' nervous energy from beside me, as it progresses.

**District 1**

Marvel- 8

Glimmer- 8

**District 2**

Cato- 10

Clove- 9

**District 3**

Ryal- 7

Leah- 6

**District 4**

Jared- 9

Kristine-7

**District 5**

Chris- 4

Terra- 6

**District 6**

Leven- 3

Leanne-5

**District 7**

Jokan-7

Kella-3

**District 8**

Mok- 6

Rea-2

**District 9**

Yusin- 8

Sadin-5

**District 10**

Terral- 5

Joanal-4

**District 11**

Thresh-10

Rue-7

* * *

Katniss and I look at each other nervously as District 12 is announced. My face appears, with a flashing 8 underneath. 8! 8! I got an 8? At least some of them must have been watching! A congratulatory cheer, and a few slaps on the back later, Katniss' face appears, with an 11 underneath.

_Wow! _I think. _She must have really impressed them!_

I miss an exchange between Haymitch and Katniss because of Portia congratulating me, telling me that she knew I would do good, when Katniss and I catch each others eyes. I shrug, and we hug, rather awkwardly.

**"Guess they liked your fire." **I whisper, and she smiles.

**"Guess they liked you." **She grins, and I laugh.

We head to our bedrooms, and I peel back the covers, not even bothering to changing and too tired to care.

* * *

I completely made up the names for the tributes who are un-named, I thought it would be interesting to see their scores! :D

Thanks to my reviewers! :D


End file.
